Keep the Right One With You
by heronkij
Summary: It's so sad, these lovers torn.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think they'll find us?"

"I don't know. Do they usually?"

"…No… Not like this."

They watched behind glass as their old home burned to ashes.

It looked warm now. But the ashes coming down looked like black snow. Cold. But at least snow looked pure. This was just black. Evil. She never wanted this for him.

It stained the snow as it touched. The ground looked like the skin of a massive Dalmatian, or some undiscovered leopard.

She looked up at him. He was so much taller now. The boy was now fourteen. His hair was longer. It waved at the ends. She thought it was pretty, but it also made her sad.

He must have known she was staring. He looked down at her. Oh those blue eyes. His face twisted into a bit of confusion.

She looked away, watching their fire. He was still looking at her though.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, come on." He beckoned.

He said it'd be nice. He didn't understand why she was so reluctant, but it really didn't bother him too much.

He entered the complex first. This was necessary.

"You can come in." He said it with a grin. Sometimes he had fun with her.

She gave a little glare and heaved up two bags. Good actor.

Oskar had three in his hands. It was all they had, or all they could afford to have. Five bags. One for puzzles, two for clothes, and the other two were just for show. Oskar thought this through pretty well. He nudged the door open and she walked through, still glaring.

It was too cute to him.

They climbed the stairs to their new apartment. Oskar felt a bit bad, using money from…

"Just don't think about it, Oskar."

He was in front of her, so she couldn't have seen his face. He just nodded. Guilt brings them down. No guilt, no troubles. Yeah.

If only it really worked like that.

Oskar knocked on the door. She'd been in there all day. Sleeping, of course. There was a groggy moan.

"Oskar?"

"Yup?"

"Is it safe?"

He didn't answer. She'd have to come out and see him first.

The door opened. She walked out and looked at him.

"Is it safe?"

"Well, they're still talking and investigating the…"

She knew he didn't like saying it.

"Yeah."

He smiled. He was so glad that she didn't think he was a coward or something. After the older guy she killed a couple years ago, he hadn't thought so lightly of murder. He didn't like it.

"in Orebro, but no suspicious activity here."

He knew this was necessary for her survival, but she still pitied the poor boy.

His blue eyes pleaded.

"We could wait a couple days. Maybe for the investigation to die down a bit."

She frowned.

"Oskar… I don't have a couple of days."

He looked at her for a few moments. He knew that. His head hung in defeat.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry."

He looked back up at her just as she put a hand on his cheek. She was always so cold. Not so much after feeding, but there was always a chill.

He grabbed her hand and put it to his lips. She smelled funny again. He put a kiss on her ring fingertip, then let her hand drop.

Her smile told him that she wanted to cry. It was kind of sad that she couldn't.

Eli leaned up on her toes and kissed him. He was far too sweet for her.

Her lips were so soft and cold. She lingered on it for a moment, then let herself back to the floor.

He was blushing. It was always so obvious when he blushed, him being so pale.

It was also so undeniably adorable. For someone with such a bitter life, Eli appreciated the nice things.

Oskar knew what she was grinning at. He turned away, partly embarrassed, partly with a purpose.

"I'll make myself dinner."

Eli kept grinning until it turned into a smirk.

"I'll be back in an hour or so."

Tracking this one wasn't difficult at all. Like most of them, they just seemed to go about their merry way, or whatever way it was.

She was young. No more than thirteen. Oh well, plenty more where that came from.

She had a little curve in her, but mostly straight as an arrow. That time was horrendous for girls.

She wouldn't have to worry about her troubles for long, though. She's probably thinking about a boy she likes. Maybe passed him a note in class today.

Ha. Fucking dumb bitch. He probably shows no interest in her. He's probably after some curvy, big-tits, blonde bimbo ready for lay. He probably hasn't even noticed her.

A noise. She turned, her eyes wide. She had brown eyes. Weird for a Swedish girl. Her nose was tiny, perked. She looked marvelously like an imp.

She was looking this way.

"Hello?"

Like she'd get an answer. What stupidity.

"Is someone there?"

Yes.

"Hello?"

But you won't know.

"Who is out there?"

Until you're dead.

She stayed silent. Then she turned again, walking away.

The attack came swift.

She screamed, but she was thrown against a tree, easily four yards away. Very light.

She was bleeding from the head and sobbing. Oh joy. Their tears taste so sweet sometimes.

She couldn't see quite so well. She was seeing stars, or rather, her eye cells dying. She got up and tried to stand.

Not too good. Like a baby deer trying to walk. So clumsy, so funny.

She fell to the ground. She was flipped over on her back and straddled. Her coat will be found in the tree above her, her blouse and bra would be found somewhere else, torn to shreds, and the rest of her clothes won't be found.

Her blood stained the snow on the ground, and it looked so tasty. Stupid bitch is wasting it.

A tongue ran along her cheek, savoring her tears. Mmm, so good.

She screamed and writhed. Futile, but enjoyable. Her strength was no match, no good.

Oh, she felt so good. Haven't had that in years.

Finally, a sharp pain entered her neck. She screamed again, but it was muffled and gargling.

Oh, God, that blood is so sweet. She must eat healthy. Her writhes and screams calmed down to no more than twitches and rasps.

Almost done, sweetie. You don't have to amuse too much longer.

Soon she was cold. Her brown eyes were a light chocolate now, wide and frightened.

She would not get mercy.

The Bastard would be sure of that.


End file.
